


Save Me A Dance

by ReidFan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: episode tag for 14.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: episode tag for 14.15 "Truth or Dare"  Reid and Garcia at the Rossi wedding





	Save Me A Dance

Save Me A Dance

A post episode 14.15 “Truth or Dare”

CM fanfiction

Rated G

 

Reid, Garcia.

 

 

“ _I came to this wedding by myself but I will not be dancing by myself. Do you understand me, Doctor Reid?”—_ Penelope Garcia.

 

I needed that scene. The show didn’t provide it, so I wrote it myself. Thank you to Aut, as always, for the check and balance.

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 

 

            She watched from behind the bar. Two of her best friends were engrossed in what appeared to be a serious conversation. Penelope Garcia recognised the intense look on Spencer Reid’s face and observed from a distance. She knew they’d been through a harrowing life or death situation earlier in the day and were probably commiserating over it right now. Her brow furrowed when she saw JJ put her hand on his chest briefly as though to stop him from walking away.

 

Their unit chief, Emily Prentiss approached at that precise moment, letting them know that the newly remarried David and Krystall Rossi were about to cut their wedding cake. Garcia set her glass down on the countertop and watched as JJ made her way over to the table where her husband was standing. JJ slid an arm around Will and he moved to enclose her in a hug. Penelope’s eyes moved from JJ back to Reid. Spencer watched the LaMontagnes intently for a moment before setting down his glass and joining the group surrounding the Rossis.

 

Garcia noticed and hurried to move next to Reid, smiling when their eyes made contact.

 

            “You okay?” she asked, running a hand sympathetically along his arm. He returned her smile and nodded, replying in a whisper, “Yeah, I’m good. Thank you.”

 

            “Here you are,” Krystall smiled as she passed a piece of the cake to Penelope.

 

            “Oooh, thank you,” Garcia bubbled as she stepped aside to allow Spencer to move closer. He bent to kiss Krystall’s cheek as he thanked her for the cake.

 

            “Thank you.” Addressing them both, he continued. “ And congratulations. May you light each other’s days and warm each other’s nights,” he told them as he offered Rossi his hand. The men shook hands, Garcia watched as they chuckled over a shared joke. As Will and JJ stepped up for their cake, Reid quickly moved away without acknowledging them.

 

Penelope’s brow furrowed as she slid one arm through Reid’s and steered him back towards the bar. They ate their cake in silence, Spencer’s attention fixed on his dessert. Garcia looked over at JJ, who was similarly engrossed in her own piece of the Rossi wedding cake.

 

            _Something was different,_ Garcia decided. _They’re besties, but it looks so. Strained. Like something’s wrong._ Chewing her lip, Penelope reached for the water pitcher atop the bar and refilled Reid’s glass.

 

            “No more wine for you?” she asked lightly. He shook his head no. Accepting the water glass, he thanked her, sipped at it and then set the glass on the countertop. She thought for a long moment. _Reid and JJ had almost been killed earlier. And now, JJ had the warmth and love of her husband to help comfort her through the difficult dénouement. And Reid had….no one._

 

            A slow song started playing over the sound system and Reid reached for Garcia’s hand.

 

            “Dance with me?” he asked her, remembering her earlier edict that he not leave her alone on the dance floor.

 

            Beaming, she set her own glass down and slid into his arms. As they circled the dance floor, she noticed JJ glance towards them several times. Yet it appeared that Reid studiously avoided returning her gaze, his attention remained firmly on Penelope. Despite his years of protestation that he could not dance, Spencer proved to be quite adept and she melted in his arms as they moved to the music.

 

            She slid her arms up around his neck and moved her mouth closer to his ear to ask in a quiet voice, “Are you sure you’re okay, Boy Wonder?”

 

            He tilted his own head down to reply as quietly, “It’s all good, Penelope. It’s okay.” He paused for a moment and added, “Thank you for caring.”

 

            She stroked his cheek affectionately with one hand and whispered, “Of course I care. I love you, 187. We _all_ do!”

 

            As they danced slowly in each other’s arms, Reid’s eyes surveyed the room, falling on Krystall and Dave. The newlyweds had eyes only for each other and were swaying only slightly as they shared a kiss.

 

            “They’re so happy,” Reid observed.

 

            Garcia stopped dancing, looking him straight in the eye. Taking his chin in her hand, she proclaimed, “Some day, My Favourite Genius, that will be you too. You will meet some lovely and lucky lady who will bring the same kind of smile to your face as Krystall is to David right now.”

 

            He nodded, smiling faintly.

 

            “And I will be there to celebrate it as we are celebrating the Rossis tonight.”

 

            He nodded again and Garcia leaned into him, “And you will save me a dance that night too.”

 

            His smile broadened as he drew her close. “Deal.”

 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


End file.
